FRIENDS
by ojos dorados
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha y la friendzone estaban tan juntos como los hotcakes del desayuno. Kagome no podia sentir más que un amor fraternal hacia el que fue su mejor amigo desde niños. Inuyasha ha estado enamorado desde su adolescencia de cierta azabache. Pero, una discusión hace que ellos mismos se den su espacio, llevando a que Kagome se pregunte si en realidad hizo bien. [Inukag/AU]
1. F

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primera parte:**

Los rayos solares amortiguaban el frío del viento invernal que la azotaban sin piedad aquella mañana. Los cabellos azabaches revolotearon de forma descuidada con cada paso que ella daba y la bufanda verde en su cuello le daba el toque aniñado a su angelical rostro con los pompones en tonos lima que colgaban de ellos.

Kagome Higurashi miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar la avenida que la separaba de su edificio destino. Ese día, era su primer día de facultad y estaba más que feliz. Años de esfuerzo era finalmente recompensados con...

—Kagome.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Inuyasha apareció detrás suyo con la sonrisa tonta en su rostro que siempre tenía cuando la veía a ella. Sonrió un poco cohibida, aquella mañana no era una mañana normal que digamos.

—Hola, Inuyasha ¿como est...?

No pudo terminar, el habitual beso en la mejilla de Inuyasha la había interrumpido, las manos masculinas se encargaron de acomodar bien la verdosa bufanda antes de hablar.

—Yo estoy bien, pero tu no lo estarás si no te abrigas bien. –dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

Sonrió agradecida y algo incómoda; Inuyasha siempre había sido así con ella. Eran amigos desde los diez años y él le había confesado que se había enamorado de ella. Eso la había dejado un poco en shock. Luego, solo le había dicho la verdad, ella no le correspondía.

Pensó que había entendido, trató de ser lo más suave posible, pero Inuyasha era insistente. Hacia años, exactamente diez, que lo conocía y se le había declarado en su adolescencia. Aún así, no se habia rendido, podía decir que era persistente teniendo en cuenta que ya habían pasado cinco años del acontecimiento, sin exagerar.

—Gracias. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Inuyasha la miró extrañado, Kagome estaba rara esa mañana, las bromas de mal gusto y sus negativas adelantadas no estaban allí. Si era verdad que Kagome lo había aguantado bastante tiempo, unos cinco años en realidad, con sus constantes palabras de amor y los celos casi diarios. Le había dicho que se había enamorado de ella y quería que fuera más que una simple amiga pero ella lo había sutilmente rechazado. Pero desde hace algunas semanas la sentía tensa y hasta podía decir que un poco distante. No le había dado importancia hasta ahora que ella movía su rodilla de forma constante y agarraba con fuerza su mochila.

—Kag, ¿pasa...?

—Sabes, antes de que digas nada estúpido déjame decirte algo que he estado pensando con seriedad. –interrumpió ella atropelladamente en casi un grito.

Inuyasha había quedado mudo, Kagome no era de gritar y que estuviera tan seria no le gustaba nada. Kagome por su lado estaba un poco inquieta. El decirle a Inuyasha que no insinuara cosas que no eran cuando lo decía en chiste era una cosa; pero ahora estaba dispuesta a decirle que dejara de insinuar que eran algo..., frente a los demás. Era una nueva etapa de su vida, su etapa adulta y que Inuyasha no dejara que ningún hombre se le acercara no estaba en sus planes ese año. Era difícil, a veces pensaba el porque no aceptar a Inuyasha y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que no sentía nada más que una fuerte amistad con él, una casi hermandad. Por eso estaba nerviosa, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

Inuyasha se había puesto tenso después de pensar en varias razones por las cuales Kagome quería hablar. La que si lo había asustado era que por la culpa de sus sentimientos ella quisiera terminar su amistad, no..., él la amaba, no se perdonaría jamás si Kagome le decía aquello por sus estupideces.

—Kagome, si lo que quieres es terminar con nuestra amistad por las estupideces que...

—¿Que? –dijo ella confundida. –¡No! –negó. –, yo nunca jamás te pediría eso... –respondió algo agitada.

Inuyasha suspiró, bueno ya se había sacado un peso de encima. Así que solo se acomodo la bufanda y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El parque que quedaba justo en frente de la Facultad donde Kagome estudiaría estaba bastante concurrido y ellos estaban parados justamente al lado del semáforo, Inuyasha miro a las personas pasar antes de mirar fijamente a Kagome de nuevo.

–Entonces, ¿que quieres decirme?

Ella suspiró.

–Verás... –empezó insegura. –¿hace cuantos nos conocemos tú y yo, Inuyasha?

Él pareció tomar con sorpresa la pregunta al principio. Lo entendía, era una pregunta estúpida.

–Pues, yo te conozco desde los doce así que ya serán diez años.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

–Diez fantásticos años. –coincidió ella. –, y... ¿hace cuanto te has, umm, declarado?

Él sonrió.

–Cinco años, y debo decir que soy realmente optimista.

Ella rió, Inuyasha quería aligerar la tensión.

–Pero ya, deja de dar vueltas ¿que es lo que quieres decirme?

Ella tragó duro, respiro hondo para poder hablar.

–Inuyasha, yo quisiera que dejaras, ya sabes, de insinuar cosas que no son.

Él la miro confundido y ella continuó.

—Digamos, estoy por entrar a una nueva escuela y quiero que seamos para el mundo lo que somos, solo amigos.

Inuyasha tardó un poco en comprender pero luego suspiró. Sabía que después de cinco largos años Kagome se cansaría de sus insinuaciones, creía que con el tiempo ella lo vería como algo más que su mejor amigo. Así que solo sonrió, ella no quería terminar con su amistad y, que se pidiera, significaba mucho para él.

—Muy bien, Kag, te daré tu espacio, seremos lo que somos, amigos.

Ella pudo respirar, que Inuyasha pudiera entender significaba mucho para ella.

—Pero te advertiré que aunque me dejes en la friendzone mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán. -agarró su mano y ella se ruborizó como era de costumbre. -, ya sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

—Lo has dicho tantas veces que me es difícil de olvidar –trató de bromear y él rió. –, y yo te quiero mucho Inuyasha.

Soltó su mano y se la llevó al pecho.

—¡Auch! Eso dolió demasiado, nena. –bromeó y ambos rieron.

—¡Kagome!

En el portón de la facultad estaba Kikyo, su mejor amiga. Kagome le hizo una seña con la mano y ella levantó el dedo pulgar en forma de afirmación. Kagome miro su reloj y vio que la primera clase estaba a punto de empezar, no podía llegar tarde el primer día.

—Inuyasha, debo irme, la clase...

—Ya sé, yo también entró en media hora así que ¿te veré a la salida? –preguntó él y ella alzó una ceja. –, cálmate, le prometí a tu madre que te llevaría a salvo a casa.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y él correspondió. Estuvo a punto de inclinarse hacia ella pero se detuvo al tiempo que lo pensó bien. Kagome vio confundida como Inuyasha musitaba un débil «nos vemos luego» y se alejaba caminando.

Y por primera vez en diez años Kagome no sintió el beso en la mejilla que Inuyasha le daba cada vez que se despedían. El sentimiento de amargura la embargó por unos segundos mientras caminaba a la primera clase y, por un instante, se preguntó si lo que hizo la dejaba realmente satisfecha.

 **Lunes veintidós de octubre.**


	2. R

**Segunda parte:**

—Bien..., ¿y ahora que?

—¿Y ahora que?

Los tres rieron. Inuyasha había invitado a ambas amigas a un paseo al centro comercial después de la escuela. No quería volver a casa y sus clases ya habían terminado. Pero no pensó que el lugar estaría tan o más aburrido que su apartamento. Kikyo fue la primera en volver a hablar.

—Ya sé, Inuyasha, cómpranos un helado. –ordenó.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Yo tengo que ir?

—¡Si! –exclamaron al unísono.

Él bufó alto y camino hasta la heladería que no estaba lejos de allí. Kikyo en ese momento arrastró a Kagome a la primera banca desocupada.

—Dime ya, ¿que hiciste y porque no está encima de ti como siempre?

Kagome rió ante la pregunta de su amiga pero negó.

—No hice nada, solo le dije lo que hablamos. –explicó, era obvio.

—¿Y él lo tomó bien?, ¿y ya? –Kagome asintió.

Kikyo hizo una mueca no muy convencida. Kagome alzó una ceja, Kikyo quería decirle algo y...

—A ti te gusta Inuyasha. –aseguró.

Kagome hizo una mueca, otra vez con lo mismo.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que si, pero no quieres verlo porque... –hizo una pausa. –, no se porqué. Él es lindo, sexy, es atento contigo, te ha dicho que te ama en más ocasiones de las que puedo recordar... –enumeró pero Kagome hasta parecía aburrida.

—¿Y qué con eso? –preguntó, si, aburrida.

—¡Uy, eres una insensible! –casi gritó y Kagome puso una mano en su boca. Varias personas habían volteado a verlas.

—¿Quieres que todo el mundo te escuche? –ironizó.

Kikyo frunció el ceño, ella era cruel con Inuyasha. No tocó más el tema y se sumieron en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Kagome lo rompió cuando ya se le hizo insoportable.

—Ahora dime tú, ¿quieñén es Naraku?

A Kagome casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando Kikyo se sonrojó, por primera vez en la historia de su vida había visto a Kikyo sonrojada. Se acercó más a ella casi pegada a su espalda, evitaba el contacto visual y eso le dio más curiosidad.

—¿Acaso estas enamorada? –preguntó con burla.

—¿La bruja enamorada?, no lo creo. –Inuyasha llegó con tres helados en ese momento y ambas voltearon. –Y si lo estas, Kikyo, dime quien es el pobre...

—¡Inuyasha! –le reprocharon ambas a lo que él rió.

Miró a Kikyo y le guiño el ojo en señal de confianza, Kikyo le sonrió al saber que él le había sacado de encima el interrogatorio de Kagome. Lo agradeció mentalmente. Kagome tomó su helado de que era de deliciosa frutilla, Kikyo tomó el suyo que era de chocolate con nueces y tenía un sabor extra que era...

—¿Banana?

—Si –dijo Inuyasha tomando un poco de su helado de limón. –, necesitas dulce en tu vida a ver si se te quita lo amarga.

Kikyo le pegó con el puño en el antebrazo derecho y Kagome intervino.

—Oye, cálmate... no le pegues así, debe llevarme a casa. –todos rieron ante lo mencionado por ella.

—Entonces me quieres por eso, solo por interés. –expuso él inclinándose hacia ella y Kagome no supo diferenciar si seguían jugando o él hablaba en serio.

—Eso Kag, yo también quiero saber.

No contestó, solo embarró la punta de la nariz de Inuyasha con su helado de frutilla y musitó suavemente.

—Claro que no tonto.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca algo rara que no supo diferenciar. Pero no dijo más.

—Bien chicos, yo debo irme. –anuncio Kikyo, ellos asistieron y se despidieron.

Juntos caminaron hacia la salida entre bromas, Kagome agradecía que la confianza entre ellos no se hubiese roto. Inuyasha la empujó cuando ella le insinuó algo entre él y Kikyo; eso lo había hecho reír.

—Deja de decir estupideces. –en ese momento Kagome se prepara para las estupideces que él diría pero jamás llegaron, en cambio pregunto algo un tanto incómodo. –¿y como te esta llendo en tu espacio?

Ella aún se sentía algo cohibida por aquel trato. Ella nunca se había enamorado y que él lo estuviera y ella no supiera que hacer era tonto. Pero lo bueno es que él se lo tomó en chiste como todas las cosas que hacía. A veces, se preguntaba que pasaría si alguno de los dos tuviera una pareja, hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento. No quería pensar en ello así que contestó la pregunta.

—Bien, esta vez nadie me preguntó si eras novio y tengo nuevas amigas. –relato e Inuyasha la miró por el rabillo del ojo. –Todas quieren tu número y son demasiadas.

Él rió fuerte.

—Muy bien... –empezó. –, debes dárselos haber si con alguna de ellas puedo olvidarme de ti. –dijo distraídamente.

—Quieres..., ¿olvidarte de mi? –preguntó impresionada.

Llegaron a la acera donde estaba la moto y se detuvieron, Inuyasha no la miraba y tenía la cabeza gacha. Ella no pensó que se lo tomara de aquella manera tan severa por así decirlo. Y que Inuyasha le entregara su corazón a otra mujer...

—¿No era eso lo que querías?

Ella estaba a punto de contestar pero el chillido femenino la interrumpió.

—¡Inuyasha!

Una pelirroja chica estaba abrazada a Inuyasha desde el cuello y ambas piernas en la cintura. Era una posición bastante confianzuda como para que no la conociera.

—¿Ayame? –lo escuchó preguntar.

¿Ayame? ¿Quien era Ayame?. Quedó más impresionada cuando Inuyasha la abrazo casi con la misma efusividad con la que ella lo hacia.

—¿Como has estado?, no pensé que volvería a verte. –empezó entusiasmada la chica una vez que lo soltó. –Cuando tome el vuelo Sendai pensé que...

Se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien más con ellos cosa que molestó. Estaba a punto de interrumpir pero la chica habló primero.

—Oh, como lo siento. –se disculpó. –Yo no quería interrumpir... lo que sea que estaban haciendo. –dijo apenada.

—No... no hay problema. –dijo ella algo aturdida. –Hmm... –musitó mirando a Inuyasha.

—Claro, Kagome ella es Ayame Hook, una vieja novia de la secundaria.

Kagome no supo que contestar, ¿novia?, ¿Inuyasha había tenido novias?, ¿y no se lo había contado?. Entre cerro los ojos y lo miró severamente, luego hablarían, estaba a punto de contestar pero la nueva chica se le adelantó, otra vez interrumpiéndola. Eso la estaba cansando a decir verdad.

—Oye..., ¿tu eres la nueva pareja de él? –preguntó con cautela. –, si es así discúlpame yo...

Tuvo que admitir que esta vez no le molesto, es más, le dio gracia.

—No te disculpes. –interrumpió Inuyasha con una sonrisa. –, con Kagome solo somos amigos. –aclaró. –¿verdad?

—Claro..., casi hermanos. –completo y no supo como definir el sentimiento que la embargó en esos momentos.

—¡Genial! –exclamó ella. –¿te molesta si te lo robo por hoy?, es que tenemos que ponernos al día, ya sabes.

Ella asintió con algo de duda.

—No podemos. –interrumpió Inuyasha de nuevo. –Debo llevar a Kagome a casa, así que...

—Ve, Inuyasha. –le dijo ella. –Yo tengo que pasar por la librería de paso, Carl me aviso que ya había llegado el nuevonúmero de física II para la universidad.

—Te acompaño entonces. –ofreció y ella negó.

—Kikyo me espera allá, así que no hay problema.

Ayame había quedado fuera de la conversación pero observaba todo con atención, ella no quería que pelearán por su culpa.

—Oye..., creo que si te molesta puedo...

—No... –empezó. –... no me molesta, solo que Inuyasha es algo terco a veces. –explicó con una falsa sonrisa.

Gracias a una intervención casi divina su teléfono sonó, lo agarró rápidamente y sonrió a Inuyasha.

—Es Kikyo, te llamo cuando llegó a casa ¿si? –lo vio algo aturdido ante su actitud. –, fue un placer conocerte. –se despidió de Ayame y empezó a caminar.

Cruzó la esquina y atendió a la segunda llamada de su madre.

—Hola mamá, estoy llendo al apartamento ya. –le habló por el teléfono. –¿Inuyasha?, si y no, no viene conmigo.

Estúpida, esa fue la palabra que se dijo cuando estuvo en su casa de nuevo ya sola.

 **Lunes cinco de noviembre.**


	3. I

**Tercera parte:**

No le importaba, Inuyasha solo era su amigo así que no tendría por qué sentir tales cosas porque el estuviese con... otra chica. Él la volvió loca con sus cumplidos a cada minutos. Sus te amos tediosos e infantiles que había denominado "molestos", los regalos extravagantes y los miles de peluches con corazones con las mismas palabras. Simplemente no entendía el por qué se sentía celosa de Ayame si no tenía el derecho y tampoco tenía tales sentimientos hacia él. Toda esta mierda ya la tenía cansada, ya habían pasado dos semanas de aquel acontecimiento, dos semanas en la que había asistido a más fiestas de fraternidades que jamás había imaginado. Solo eran dos semanas, no sabía de donde sacaban tanta energía aquellos chicos; ella no se consideraba muy «fiestera», por así decirlo, cuando tomaba alcohol se mareaba con facilidad y le molestaba que los chicos borrachos se acercaran a ella con distintas intenciones. Siempre se había considerado una persona ‹aburrida›, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero contando que había asistido a cinco fiestas y tomado más de lo que había tomado en toda su vida sin terminar ebria era todo un logro para su persona.

Había asistido a todas con Kikyo que no se separó de ella en ningún momento. No se lo había dicho pero su rostro el día que vieron a la pelirroja con Inuyasha alejarse por la calle era de pura victoria, ella sabía que estaba celosa. Y si, no había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha desde aquel día, no era que él no quisiera verla, ella simplemente no atendía sus llamadas y no respondía sus mensajes. Se sentía muy estúpida en esa actitud tan infantil, pero no quería verlo y no sabía porqué. Inuyasha luego de toda una semana insistiendo dejó de hacerlo y esa noche ella lo encontró en la fiesta con Ayame del brazo, a veces pensaba que las palabras de amor que le profesaba cada mañana de su existencia y las visitas en medio de la lluvia eran puras sandeces, ¿acaso todo ese amor que dices sentir se puede olvidar tan fácilmente cuando llega otra persona a tu vida?. Ella no lo creía tan así.

—Levántate de esa maldita cama, Kagome.

Kikyo llegó a su habitación como todos los fines de semana. Tanto ella, como sus padres, su hermana e Inuyasha tenían llave de su apartamento y, ahora que lo pensaba, el haberle dado una llave a Kikyo había sido un error. Kikyo llegó con sus zapatillas tenis y unos pantalones deportivos junto con una sudadera color ocre puestos. Eran las seis y media de la mañana de sábado, y era mañana de ejercicio.

—Vamos, Kagome, dijiste que me acompañarías. –Kikyo tiró de sus sábanas y el frío otoñal hizo que su piel se erizara.

Abrió los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada luego de ver la hora.

—¿Has visto la hora que es? –reprochó. –, cuando me dijiste que te acompañara no me imaginé tan temprano.

Kikyo bufó, era normal que Kagome durmiera tanto, era una perezosa, pero la había visto algo gruñona los últimos días en lo que no había visto a Inuyasha y hablar con ella creyó que era la mejor opción, ¿y que mejor escusa que salir a correr?.

—Si no estás lista en media hora tiraré agua helada sobre tí.

Salió de la habitación y Kagome bufó debajo de la almohada, sabía que la maldita lo haría.

 **-o-**

El sudor de su frente advertía de su esfuerzo y ya estaba agotando todas energías. El ejercicio nunca había sido para ella. Lo odiaba, y odiaba a Kikyo por hacerlo como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

—Por favor, no has corrido más de un kilómetro. –reprochó la pelinegra metros más adelante.

Kagome paró para tomar aire. Estaban en el parque central de Sendai y para ser tan temprano había bastante gente. Ella se había puesto unos leggins viejos de color negro, sus deportivas también negras y una sudadera de un lindo como amarillo. No podía seguir, si lo hacía moriría en medio de aquel parque.

Camino con las pocas energías que le quedaban hasta la banca que tenía más cerca y se tiro de forma pesada en ella, tomó la botella de agua y la dejó casi vacía. Respiro con calma hasta que pudo sentir su corazón volver a su ritmo normal de nuevo.

—No aguantas nada. –dijo Kikyo y Kagome sólo la miro de forma severa.

—Yo no sirvo para estas... cosas. –dijo con la voz ronca.

—Y que lo digas. –coincidió. Se quedaron calladas unos minutos hasta que el estómago de la azabache gruñó.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre. –informó y Kikyo solo sonrió con diversión. –Lleva a tu mejor amiga a desayunar en este momento. –ordenó

—Claro –dijo ella con la voz calmada. –, solo tendremos que correr hasta la cafetería. –informó y Kagome suspiró. –Así que su quieres comer levanta ese hermoso trasero que tienes de esa banca.

 **-o-**

Era el mejor café que había probado en su maldita existencia, o estaba exagerando porque moría de hambre, fuera la razón que fuera, ya estaba llena.

Kikyo sonrió al ver de nuevo color en la cara de su amiga y se dijo así misma que no habría mejor oportunidad.

—¿Te ha hablado Inuyasha? –preguntó.

—No, no lo ha vuelto a hacer. –contestó ella como si no le importara en lo absoluto.

—¿Y tu como te sientes con eso?

—Bien, ¿como quieres que me sienta? –preguntó casi a la defensiva.

Kikyo hizo una mueca, siempre que hablaban de Inuyasha ella se ponía de ese modo, como si quisiera ocultar lo que ella ya sabía o por lo menos intuía.

—Haz estado muy rara desde la última vez que lo vimos.

—Solo no quiero verlo.

—¿Estas enojada con él? –dijo ella en una pregunta bastante obvia.

—No lo sé –respondió y tomó un poco de jugó de naranja.

—Si lo sabes, no quieres admitirlo. –Aclaró ella.

—¿Admitir que? –volvió a preguntar. –¿quieres que te diga que estoy celosa de Ayame?

—Sería un gran paso –respondió ella en un tono bastante sereno. Kagome solo agachó la cabeza, estaba bastante alterada, pero Kikyo no tenía la culpa por su mal genio que llevaba.

—Oye, lo siento. –se disculpó.

—No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte, Inuyasha a estado bastante preocupado, no lo llamaste aquel día y no ha sabido nada de ti. –dijo esta vez con voz seria. –, deja de comportarte como una niña, Kag, dile lo que sientes.

Ella suspiró.

—Es que no estoy segura de lo que siento, –Kikyo guardó silencio. –por unos momentos recuerdo todo lo que hacia y lo muy charlatán que se ponía cuando decía todas aquellas estupideces del amor y no que mierda más, –dijo ella algo alterada. –y luego cuando ya no tengo lo que tanto detestaba lo extraño. –terminó con un suspiro cansino.

Kikyo sonrió cuando Kagome dejó caer su cabeza con fuerza en la fría madera de la mesa. Ella sabía que era lo que sentía, pero Kagome tendría que enfrentarlo sola y reconocer que extrañaba al idiota Inuyasha.

 **-o-**

Inuyasha miró la pantalla de su celular e hizo una mueca fastidiosa. Hacía semanas que no sabía nada de Kagome, no sabía que el acceder a el pedido de ella, ella se alejaría así de él. Intentar localizarla era en vano, no contestaba sus llamadas. Y estaría bastante preocupado si Kikyo no le hubiera asegurado que estaba bien, dejo de molestaría cuando llegó a la conclusión que ella quería su espacio, él había accedido a aquello. Suspiró y terminó de lavar los platos en silencio. Aquellas dos semanas había salido a muchos lados con Ayame, lo había mantenido distraído y se lo agradecía pero pensaba que ella se estaba tomando sus días bastantes como «de pareja» con él y eso lo hacia sentir bastante incómodo, tenía que hablar con ella. Y como si le hubiera leído la mente un mensaje de ella llegó a su teléfono.

 _«¡Hey!, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, ¿te importa si desayunamos juntos?»_

Le confirmó con una rápida afirmación y se cambió rápido, ese día aclararía las cosas con la pelirroja, que si ella quería volver con él no se podría.

Su corazón ya tenía dueña.

 **Lunes cinco de noviembre.**


	4. E

**Cuarta parte:**

Llegó a una cafetería no muy lejos de su apartamento y localizó a Ayame en las mesas del fondo sentada con el menú en mano. Camino hasta ella y se sentó en uno de los sillones de aquel cubículo. Ayame le sonrió antes de darle los buenos días. La pelirroja estaba esta vez con una sola coleta y con un suéter lila de cuello alto y unos pantalones blancos. Pidieron un desayuno ligero en cuanto el mesero llegó con ellos.

Inuyasha le sonrió de forma incómoda a la pelirroja a su frente. Ayame era una linda chica y trato de ser cortés pero...

—Oye..., debo decirte algo.

El tono en el que Ayame le había hablado hizo que sus sirenas mentales se alertaran. Ayame tomó un mechón suelto de su cabello rojizo y empezó a jugar con él de forma nerviosa. Inuyasha la miró con algo de extrañeza pero asintió.

—No... no pienses que no pasado buenos momentos contigo, a decir verdad estas dos semanas me he divertido más que en mucho tiempo pero...

Inuyasha pudo escuchar la voz de la pelirroja estaba nerviosa y tartamudeaba con facilidad. Esas palabras las había escuchado antes y como un flash back el recuerdo llegó a él.

 _«—¿Ena-enamorado d-de mi?_

 _Inuyasha había confesado sus sentimientos, eran solo unos niños, él con diecisiete y ella con quince. Había escogido el lugar donde se habían conocido, el parque del centro, donde jugaban de niños. Inuyasha estaba ilusionado, por fin se lo había dicho. Pero la reacción no era la que esperaba._

 _—Inuyasha, yo... debo decir que no siento lo mismo por ti –Inuyasha siguió con la misma cálida sonrisa. –, no es que la pase mal contigo pero... lo siento..._

 _La mirada caída de ella lo hizo enternecerse, pero Kagome no espero lo que él le daría._

 _—Bueno, eso era algo que suponía –Kagome levantó su rostro y él siguió hablando. –, pero no creas que por que tu no me quieras..._

 _—Yo si te quiero._

 _—No voy a desistir tan fácilmente. –la interrumpió y ella rió. –me pegaré a ti hasta que sientas lo mismo y todos los días diré que te amo.»_

Y así lo había hecho por cinco años. Sin embargo ella lo había despachado como siempre, nada había cambiado. Pero pudo respirar cuando Ayame le dio a entender que no quería algo más que una amistad.

—¿Me estas friendzoneando, Ayame? –preguntó burlón, ella enrojeció haciendo reír a Inuyasha. –, porque si es así debes estar tranquila.

Ayame fue la que sonrió esta vez. Podía volver a respirar, Inuyasha no había confundido las cosas, pero quería mantener una amistad con él y así saber si sus suposiciones eran acertadas. Pero primero lo primero.

—Es un alivio que solo seamos amigos. –comentó.

—No tienes la menor idea. –coincidió.

En ese momento el mesero llegó con ambos cafés y media lunas recién horneadas.

—Dime, ¿es por ella verdad?

—¿Por quien?

—Por ella, ¿como se llamaba, Kagome?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Si, ella es mi dueña en estos momentos. –dijo como si del clima se tratara dejando a Ayame impactada.

—Aún me sorprendo de tu facilidad para admitir tus sentimientos.

—No es fácil –dijo él. –, pero hay que hacerlo para que no se escape. –comentó y ella rió.

—Claro, pero por lo que veo ella no te corresponde.

—Estoy en la friendzone. –rió él. –más aún ahora.

Ayame curiosa preguntó detalles y él le dio los detalles y contestó sus preguntas algo divertido.

—Vaya, eres persistente.

—Y ya ves como salió todo.

—No eres el único en la friendzone.

—Te has enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde.

—Algo así, ¿te suena el nombre de Koga Wolf?

Inuyasha casi escupió su café ante la mención del nombre de uno se sus amigos.

—Claro que me suena.

 **-o-**

Llegó a su apartamento exhausta, Kikyo la había hecho correr de vuelta y las pocas energías que había recobrado en el desayuno se habían esfumado por completo. Miró el reloj de la pared de su cocina y eran las once y cuarto. Aun faltaba una hora para el almuerzo y era sábado así que pediría comida rápida. Se tiró pesadamente en el sofá de la sala y con el control remoto de la televisión empezó a hacer zapping. No había nada a esa hora y estaba aburrida. En otras ocasiones habría llamado a Inuyasha y hubiesen salido pero ahora era él quien no respondía sus mensajes. Bueno, solo le había enviado uno pero con un insignificante "¿nos vemos?", en el. Eso la había hecho pensar que él estaría enojado, cosa que descartó de inmediato alegando que era demasiado temprano.

Apagó el televisor y se levantó de un salto, estaba sudada así que se daría una ducha y..., miró a su alrededor con atención, había ropa sucia por doquier, platos y vasos sin lavar en la mesita ratona del salón y en la del comedor también, los pisos estaban enchastrados de algo que no supo y, por Dios, había excremento de gato en el balcón. Demandaría a su vecina por su maldito gato que iba a defecar a su casa. Las primeras dos semanas de clases no le había dado importancia al aseo de su casa, pero ahora era una alerta urgente de limpieza. Se ducharme rápidamente y se pondría a limpiar, tenía que fregar esos pisos; esa noche no habría fiestas para Kagome Higurashi.

Corrió a su habitación y se metió a la ducha. Luego de limpiar toda su casa se daría una ducha mejor, ahora sólo se sacaría el sudor por el ejercicio. Salió en menos de diez minutos y se enfundó en unos viejos pantalones largos de lana fina sueltos de color negro y un suéter gastado color lila que tenía un osito blanco en el centro que lo tenía desde la secundaria. Sus pantuflas estaban listas y se ató el cabello en un recogido despeinado.

Prendió el reproductor de música y tomó su teléfono conectándolo a el, estaba a punto de poner a rodar la primera canción el timbre sonó. Si era la señora Shona de nuevo no sería tan cordial esta vez, ni con ella ni con sus malditos gatos. Camino hasta la puerta y el timbre volvió a sonar, sabía con seguridad que era esa molesta mujer, solo ella era tan impaciente.

—Señora Shona, ya le dije que no dejaré que sus gatos estén en mi balcón a su antojo, –abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido. –¡ocupese de esos animales en su... casa! ¿Inuyasha?

—Vaya, creí que el tema de los gatos era cuento antiguo. –dijo burlón.

Kagome lo miró la sonrisa de Inuyasha casi se asemejaba a burlona, estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta como un idiota todo mojado, rápidamente miro por la ventana y pudo apreciar el cielo totalmente gris y las gotas golpeando con furia los ventanales del balcón. Poco le importó al enfocar sus ojos en las lagunas de miel de nuevo, lo único que le importaba era que Inuyasha estaba de nuevo allí, con ella, y eso la lleno de felicidad.

 **Martes seis de noviembre.**


	5. N

**Quinta parte:**

El que Ayame estuviese enamorada de Koga era un gran alivio para Inuyasha, aunque lo hubiese sorprendido al principio. Ayame le había contado que lo había conocido en el cumpleaños de un amigo que tenían en común, un tal Ginta. También le sorprendió el saber que se había acercado a él para poder estar más cerca de Koga, eso fue duro para su ego. Terminaron entre risas el desayuno y ella se disculpó por irse rápidamente, tenía que acompañar a su hermana pequeña a su clase de baile y ya iba tarde. El se tomó su tiempo para caminar, no tenía mucho que hacer aquel sábado. Estaba en el último año de carrera y sus notas eran más que altas así que podía darse el lujo de descansar; no como otras personas. Las calles estaban bastante concurridas por más jóvenes que de costumbre, cosa que no le sorprendió.

El cielo casi negro lo abordó con furia cuando los enormes gotones cayeron en él con bastante fuerza. La tormenta que se había desatado era fenomenal y él no estaba cerca de su casa. Camino con bastante tranquilidad bajo la lluvia viendo como la gente a su alrededor corría, su celular sonó y el número de Kagome apareció en la pantalla. Se posó bajo la galería de un hotel y saco el aparato del bolsillo de su chaqueta. El mensaje lo hizo hacer una mueca, ¿queria salir con semejante tormenta fuera?, tendría que averiguarlo. Camino las pocas calles que le quedaban hasta el apartamento de Kagome. El portero lo saludo con la amabilidad de siempre; subió en el ascensor y marco el piso de su amiga. Cuando salió estaba a punto de sacar la llave para entrar pero se detuvo, eso no haría un amigo, eso haría una pareja o algún novio. Ella le había pedido ese espacio que había entre los amigos así que tocó el timbre. Se sentía extraño en esa situación, desde que tenía memoria y edad para conducir había usado la llave de Kagome, suspiró y tocó el timbre de nuevo. Las quejas de ella por los gatos de la señora Shona se escucharon detrás de la puerta y él sonrió. La señora Shona no era mala, es más, hacia unos brownies estupendos pero los gatos eran realmente revoltosos. La puerta se abrió y ella quedó estática cuando lo vio.

—Creí que el tema de los gatos era cuento antiguo.

Ella sonrió y era aquella sonrisa que Inuyasha echaba de menos, una sincera que no veía desde que ella le pidió su espacio.

—Ya quisiera. –musitó. –¿está lloviendo? –preguntó lo obvio.

Inuyasha sonrió con burla.

—No, decidí recordar los viejos tiempos y me eché encima un balde de agua antes de visitarte.

Ella rió y lo hizo pasar para luego cerrar la puerta tras él. Inuyasha miró con atención a su alrededor; y él pensaba que su apartamento era un chiquero.

—Y yo pensaba que mi apartamento era chiquero. –repitió en voz alta.

Sintió la tela pesada de una toalla.

—Tu apartamento no se compara con él mío. –reprochó.

—Claro que no, el mío esta más limpio. –dijo riendo y secando su cabello.

Kagome rió cuando el término de secarse.

—Hay ropa tuya en la habitación extra.

—¿Y que hace eso ahí? –preguntó también con burla.

—No empieces –le cortó. –, la olvidaste la última vez que te quedaste –informó volviendo al reproductor. –, ahora ve a cambiarte, debes ayudarme a limpiar.

Los parlantes empezaron a sonar y la voz de Demi Lovato llenó la sala. Inuyasha camino hasta la habitación extra y se cambió rápidamente en unos pijamas negros cortos y una simple camiseta de mangas largas. Cuando volvió, Kagome cantaba con una pila de ropa frente a ella caminando hacia el cuarto de lavado. Él se dispuso a juntar todos los platos, tazas y vasos de todas partes, era increíble que aquella chica fuera tan desordenada.

—Empieza con esos platos, son demasiados. –ordenó la pelinegra desde el cuarto y él rió a lo que ella sonrió.

Dos horas y media después Kagome agradecía al cielo que Inuyasha haya llegado, no hubiese podido terminar tan rápido ella sola. Los pisos estaban limpios, los platos lavados y la ropa seca. Suspiró de pura dicha cuando Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella en el pequeño sofá de la sala. La lluvia no había cesado es más, parecía que había empeorado. Mientras limpiaba los pensamientos acerca de la distancia que le había pedido al pelinegro; él había cumplido, ya no salían tanto, ya no la llamaba a cada minuto y si, le había dado su espacio y su lugar como mejor amiga. Hasta no había usado la llave que ella le había dado de su apartamento. El olor a comida la hizo levantar el rostro, lo vio frente a ella ya vestido con su ropa seca con dos sándwiches de queso y tocino tostados recién hechos. Ni se había dado cuenta cuando se había levantado. Su estómago rugió de pura hambre y él rió.

—Creo que lo merecemos luego de tanto esfuerzo.

Ella asintió agarrando el sándwich algo distraída.

—¿Por qué no usaste las llaves?

Él mordió el sándwich y, literalmente habló con la boca llena.

—Creí que querrías tu espacio también cuando estamos solos.

—Yo no te dije exactamente eso. –le dijo algo molesta.

Él hizo una mueca y tomó el jugó de naranja que estaba en la mesita ratona. No la entendía, le había pedido exactamente eso, que solo fueran amigos y el había cumplido. Se estaba molestando.

—No sé que decirte, Kagome. Primero me despachas como el peor acosador y luego...

—Eso no es cierto. –lo interrumpió con la frente arrugada.

—Claro que lo es, –dijo peleó él. –¿piensas que es fácil para mi todo esto?

Kagome también estaba molestándose.

—Somos amigos, Inuyasha, A-M-I-G-O-S. No se que es lo que debo hacer para que entiendas esas malditas seis letras.

—Nada. –dijo el en un tono frío que hizo que Kagome lo mirara. –Por que no entenderé de todos modos.

—Pero...

No la dejó terminar, él la beso de forma sorpresiva en medio de la discusión. Los labios masculinos sellaron los femeninos besándola de forma lenta. Kagome, segundos después, también correspondió para sorpresa de Inuyasha. Él no dejó pasar la oportunidad y la abrazó con fuerza de la cintura y Kagome dejó caer el sándwich de sus manos al piso, apoyo sus codos en los cojines del sofá cuando Inuyasha se inclinó más hacia ella quedando encima. La lengua de él recorría ambos labios con vehemencia pidiendo el permiso que fue dado casi de inmediato, no podía creer que ella le estuviera correspondiendo con la misma pasión y energía que el le exigía. Ella llevó sus manos a sus hombros y el llevó las suyas hacia arriba acariciando así el pequeño cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Cuando pudo sentir la piel blanca y suave ella se separó casi con violencia.

Kagome empujó con fuerza a Inuyasha en cuanto sintió las frías manos masculinas tocando su espalda. Se había asustado, por su reacción y por la satisfacción que su toque había provocado en ella. Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

—Esto está mal. –musitó en un susurro que él escuchó. –Nosotros no debemos...

Y fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Que es lo que no debemos hacer? –preguntó de una forma que estremeció a Kagome. –¿esto?, ese beso significó más para mi que para ti, Kagome. –dijo de forma escalofriante que asustó a Kagome. –No se porque mierda piensas que no podemos hacer cosas así, no sé porque piensas que no podemos ni besarnos como dos desconocidos.

—¡Porque somos como hermanos! –gritó ella levantándose del sillón

—¡Pero no lo somos! –rebatió él en un grito también levantándose. –, no somos hermanos, ni siquiera tenemos la misma sangre, ¡siempre pones la misma excusa!.

—Basta, Inuyasha.

—No, no lo haré, ya estoy harto. –exclamó él en un tono calmado. –Tu y yo sentimos lo mismo en aquel beso, tu misma me correspondiste.

Ella tenía los labios fruncidos en una línea recta sin saber que decir. Ella lo había deseado tanto como él.

—Aún asi no está bien. –dijo ella en un tono frío.

Él la miró dolido.

—Sabes muy bien que te amo, te lo he demostrado de muchas formas. Pero tu no quieres... solo juegas con...–no terminó, solo guardo silencio sin valor para terminar la frase; revolvió sus cabellos de forma nerviosa dándose la vuelta, quedando a espaldas de Kagome.

Ella no contestó nada más al tema solo dijo lo que tenía que decir.

—Vete, Inuyasha.

Escucho un suspiro de su parte pero no rebatió, tomó su chaqueta y camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla saco el juego de llaves de su bolsillo y lo dejó en la mesita de la entrada. No miró más hacia a Kagome; solo se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Kagome quedó sola en medio del silencio y la soledad del apartamento, sus ojos sin desearlo se aguaron y los cerró. Ya no sabía que era lo que quería, ya no sabía nada. Se sentó en el suelo frío y miró por la ventana para darse cuenta que la lluvia ya había parado y la tormenta en su interior recién había comenzado.

 **Martes seis de noviembre.**


	6. D

**Nota: Chica, no habrá triángulo amoroso, esto ya termino. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sexta parte:**

—A ti te gusta, Inuyasha.

Esta vez no contestó. Ya no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta. Había faltado a la facultad cinco días seguidos alegando que estaba enferma, sus profesores no había objetado pidiendo sus trabajos vía e-mail cosa que la alivio demasiado. No había salido del apartamento desde el sábado que había discutido con Inuyasha. Él no la había llamado, no el había mandado mensajes y tampoco había vuelto a su casa. Ella había intentado contactarse con él pero no contestaba sus llamadas. Se sentía horrible, toda una basura. Kikyo había llegado la mañana de lunes toda preocupada, no la culpaba, el fin de semana la había estado llamando y no había contestado, cuando fue el día que ella casi tiro la puerta abajo al no poder ingresar con sus llaves fue cuando se levantó de la cama. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran bastante visibles y su rostro era decaído y casi lúgubre. Kikyo había estado con ella todos aquellos días en donde se arrepentía el haber tratado a Inuyasha de aquella manera. Había sido cruel, había sido todo lo que había odiado toda su vida.

—¿No vas a dejar de repetirlo? –respondió de forma desganada.

—No hasta que lo admitas.

Ella hizo una mueca. Estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación con su pijama rosa de conejitos que, irónicamente, le había regalado Inuyasha. No sabía si lo había elegido por puro masoquismo o para sentirse menos miserable de lo que se sentía. Kikyo estaba sentada frente a ella con un enorme pote de helado de chocolate entre sus piernas y una cuchara en su mano. También tenía su pijama solo que era de arañas, era extraño, era lila con arañas rojas y negras por doquier. Kikyo llevó otra cucharada a su boca y Kagome llevó una a su boca de helado de chocolate. Otra vez era sábado y otra vez estaba lloviendo. Kikyo había llevado dos kilos de helado, uno de frutilla y otro de chocolate, esa noche harían una pijamada, aunque para Kagome fuera lo más tedioso del mundo en aquellos momentos.

—Si quieres que lo admita lo diré, puede me guste.

—¿Puede?, por favor, cariño, si sintieras solo un amor fraternal por aquel chico no le hubieses correspondido el beso.

Ella hizo una mueca torcida y se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca sin responder aquella afirmación. No podía seguir así, necesitaba ayuda, porque sentía que se rompería a llorar de frustración en cualquier momento.

—Es que pensar en Inuyasha y yo juntos es...

 _«Maravilloso»_

Su voz interna le decía una cosa pero su mente peleaba con ella con todas sus fuerzas. Simplemente negaba sus sentimientos. Tantos años teniendo el corazón de Inuyasha en sus manos se había convertido en una costumbre que pensar en que otra tuviera lo que él le había ofrecido sin recibir nada a cambio la llenaba de náuseas.

—Es...

—No sé cómo describirlo, pero... –ella era su mejor amiga, ¿por qué no abrirse con ella? –, es como si pensar que él dejará de quererme cuando encuentre a otra mujer hace que mi corazón se estruje y me cause una sensación dolorosa, no sé si puedas entenderme. –musitó ella casi en un susurro.

—Pues si, si te entiendo porque me paso con Onigumo y muchos otros novios que tuve. –aseguró ella. –Pero, cariño, tu nunca has tenido novio o algo parecido a ello. Así que no puedes comparar.

Ella asintió, nunca había tenido novio, siempre se había centrado en sus estudios y sus amigos alegando que tenía mejores cosas que pensar. Quizás fuera eso, quizás...

—No quiero... perder nuestra amistad de años por... una relación fallida. –dijo ella algo decaída. –No quiero... que nuestra relación algún día nos separe. –volvió a susurrar bajito pérdida en esas palabras.

Kikyo vio como su amiga se tiraba pesadamente en la cama quedando boca arriba. Ella tomó su pote y el suyo y los dejó de lado para acostarse al lado de su amiga mirando al techo. Los cabellos negros de Kikyo se mezclaban con los azabaches de Kagome de forma deforme en el edredón rosa.

—Tienes miedo. –aseguró ella con determinación.

—Si. –volvió a musitar ella.

—Pero no me has dicho lo que sientes.

—Ni yo no sé lo que siento... –aseguró girando el rostro para mirarla a lo que Kikyo hizo lo mismo. –, tu lo has dicho, yo... no se como manejar estos sentimientos, es como una tormenta tonta que siento dentro de mi y no quiere parar, y cuando aparece él es tan ¡Uhg!. –tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

Kikyo sonrió.

—Parezco una hermana mayor contigo y tu pareces una niña. –le dijo con burla.

Kagome alargó el brazo hasta la almohada tomándola y golpeó el rostro de Kikyo con fuerza haciendo que ella se quejara.

—Concéntrate, esto es importante para mi. –bufó enojada sentándose en la cama.

—Bien, pero no debes ser tan agresiva. –dijo ella.

Kagome la miró ceñuda.

—Bien, analizando las cosas con detenimiento. –empezó Kikyo. –Desde mi perspectiva de amiga puedo asegurar que estas enamorada pero le temes a ello.

Ella no respondió, Kikyo era una tonta a veces pero cuando tenía razón la tenía. Conocía a Inuyasha desde la primaria, él siempre la protegía de los demás, siempre le decía cosas lindas y ella... ella, ella siempre lo observaba maravillada. Pero de adolescentes las cosas habían cambiado, las cosas entre ellos se habían vuelto demasiado íntimas como para diferenciarse entre pareja o amigos, los murmullos en la escuela siempre alegaban que eran novios y que terminarían separándose. Ella no quería separarse de Inuyasha. Ella amaba a Inuyasha, amaba cada momento con él y atesoraba cada recuerdo. Hasta ahora siempre se había repetido que aquel amor era el que sentía una hermana por un hermano. Trataba siempre de repetirlo cuando su corazón la traicionaba ante las palabras tiernas de él, no podía sucumbir ante él porque corría el riesgo de perderlo y no volver a verlo. Y con ello había arrinconado sus sentimientos en la caja más alejada de su corazón aislandola del mundo. Después de cinco años ellos habían salido en una explosión atómica rindiéndose ante los besos y caricias que había recibido de Inuyasha hace una semana.

El miedo en ella era demasiado como para dejarlo ir. No quería perderlo. Por eso había peleado, por eso ella le había dicho esas cosas hirientes todos aquellos años. Eran las mismas palabras que la se repetía cada noche y justo ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba de verdad.

—Creo que... he cometido un error. –dijo ella mirándola.

Kikyo la sonrió y tomó su celular.

—Tómalo. –ordenó.

—¿Para...?

—Debes decirle. –aseguró y ella frunció los labios. –Si no arreglan las cosas no servirá de nada toda esta conversación.

Asintió, pero luego recordó algo. Él no contestaba sus llamadas.

—No contesta mis llamadas. –comentó.

—Envíale un mensaje, lo leerá.

—¿Y que le pongo? –preguntó algo aterrada.

—No lo sé, eres tú la que hablará con él.

Kagome hizo una mueca pero prendió el celular empezando a escribir un rápido y simple mensaje.

 **-o-**

Inuyasha salió de la ducha y se vistió solo con unos pantalones de tela finos ya para acostarse. Koga había estado llamando toda la noche para que salieran pero él se había negado. Estaba lloviendo y, además, no estaba de humor. Desde la pelea con Kagome que estaba con aquel humor de perros, hasta había tratado mal a Ayame llevándose un fuerte golpe por ello. Se había peleado antes con Kagome pero no de tal magnitud. Ella siempre se enojaba porque él le decía cosas tiernas alegando que podían ser hasta esposos, lo echaba de la casa insinuando que estaba enojada, se iba y se hablaban al día siguiente como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero esta vez él fue el que se enojó. Ya estaba harto de esperarla y quererla con tal magnitud hasta de llegar al masoquismo. Ella nunca sentiría lo mismo que él sentía por ella y era momento de aceptarlo.

Sus llamadas habían sido demasiado difíciles de ignorar pero sabía que era lo mejor, para él y para ella. Se acostó en la cama prendiendo el televisor y poniendo la primer película de acción que encontró, era de mafiosos y recién comenzaba. A punto de acomodarse mejor su celular volvió a sonar y cerro los ojos algo cansado. Si volvía a ser Koga no sería tan cortés como lo había sido hasta ahora. Lo tomó rápidamente para contestar rápido y ver la película tranquilo.

Hizo una mueca cuando el número de Kagome apareció en medio de la pantalla. Sin resistirse demasiado lo abrió y se sorprendió ante la localización donde lo citaba.

La película perdió su interés cuando el hilo de sus pensamientos se desató alrededor de la azabache que había roto su corazón en más de una ocasión.

 **Jueves veintidós de noviembre.**


	7. S

**Sexta parte.**

Inuyasha caminó hasta el parque donde Kagome le había dicho para encontrarse. Él le había dado su espacio, ya no le decía que la amaba a cada minuto, ni siquiera le había vuelto a hablar. Sólo, sólo se había alejado. Hizo una mueca y suspiró haciendo que el aire caliente de su cuerpo hiciera humo en el aire. El primer día de invierno y el viento frío no se había hecho esperar mucho. El parque era enorme y los frondosos árboles del mismo estaban pelados de hojas ante la época. La nieve blanca había cubierto el suelo y hacía que sus pisadas se marcaran en el mismo.

Aquel parque era un deje de amargura en su boca en esos momentos, y si ella había escogido aquel lugar para romper con la poca relación que ellos aún tenían, era muy cruel. Unos pasos más y la vio allí, sentada en uno de los columpios mirando hacia él. Sus perlas chocolates estaban casi negras y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran visibles. Se acercó a ella con un poco más de prisa y ella levantó el rostro para sonreírle, no quería preocuparlo.

—No pensé que vendrías. –musitó ella y él tomó sus manos, estaban heladas.

—¿Hace cuatro que estas aquí? –preguntó serio.

—Un par de horas. –trató de bromear. –Tengo frío.

—¡Por supuesto que tienes frío, ¿acaso estas loca?! –espetó él molesto.

Kagome suspiró y él se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto para taparla con el. La tomó de la cintura y la hizo caminar.

—Ven, no sé porque no elegiste una simple cafetería. –gruñó él con cansancio, pero ella no contestó y se abrazó a la cintura de él con fuerza y sonrió.

Inuyasha la llevó a la cafetería que estaba en la esquina del parque, donde siempre comían, el calor del lugar la reconfortó casi de inmediato. Inuyasha la sentó en el sillón del cubículo donde la pequeña mesa era el centro que los separaba. Estaba por alejarse pero ella se agarró más fuerte de su suéter.

—Inuyasha, ¿te importa quedarte a mi lado, sólo por ahora?

Inuyasha la miró con algo de desconfianza y recelo, pero al final asintió. ¿A que quería llegar con todo esto?

Ya no sabía que pensar de las mujeres, primero ella lo echaba de su apartamento alegando ser el hombre más repugnante de la tierra y luego sólo le mandaba un mensaje y él estaba allí como idiota. Suspiró, estaba muy confundido, por primera vez en su vida, estaba confundido. Kagome recuperó su calor corporal y se soltó dejando que Inuyasha se sentara casi al instante frente a ella, casi esquivándola. Inuyasha se sintió algo incómodo pero la miró con intensidad, quería saber a que se debía todo aquello, aunque la idea de que ella terminara todo lo relacionado con su ¿que?, ¿amistad?, él ya estaba harto de fingir lo que no sentía.

—Kagome...

Kagome escuchó su nombre de la boca de él como un simple susurro, de repente se había quedado muda, no sabía que decir. Los ojos de Inuyasha la miraban con ¿que?, ¿resentimiento, dolor, acaso odio?, suspiró, estaba muy nerviosa. La verdad era que no sabía cómo afrontar la situación, nunca había pasado por algo similar a aquello. Nunca había tenido novio o algo que se pareciera como para saber que hacer. Sus palabras habían sido hirientes, lo sabía y él había sido también muy paciente.

—Yo, cuando me mandaste ese mensaje... –empezó a hablar él de nuevo y ella lo miró, expectante. –no sabía bien porqué...

—Lo siento. –musitó ella entonces, interrumpiéndolo. –Yo, lo lamento tanto, todas las cosas que dije, todo lo que he hecho yo... en verdad lo siento.

Inuyasha la miró algo cohibido, enternecido. Kagome tenía la cabeza agachada, como una niña pequeña recién regañada. Kagome no quería embarrar más las cosas, así que apretó los labios, tratando de guardar cualquier estupidez de ella. Inuyasha volvió a hablar.

—No debes disculparte. –agregó él cuando ella ya no supo más que decir. –De alguna manera debía entender, ¿no?

Ella sintió como su corazón se encogía causándole dolor. El tono de Inuyasha había sido amargo, casi melancólico, y todo era su culpa. Su estúpida culpa. No sabía bien como embargar aquellas sensaciones que su cuerpo producia, temía y no sabía a que.

—Pero ya está todo arreglado y, bueno, yo ya dejaré se insistir. –aceptó sin verla. Kagome enfocó su mirada en la de él y este le sonrió enfocando sus ojos nuevamente en los suyos. –Solo que yo no puedo volver a ser tu amigo. –Inuyasha la volvió a mirar y ella no pudo enfocar su vista en él. Casi pudo escuchar como su corazón se quebraba. –Yo no puedo estar cerca de ti cuando siento algo que tu no puedes corresponder.

Inuyasha suspiró y se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a ella y le beso la frente.

—Cuídate, ¿si? –fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse y salir de la cafetería.

La puerta timbró e Inuyasha caminó por la acera a paso rápido casi huyendo de la situación, paró de forma abrupta en la esquina vacía de la calle y con impotencia tapó sus ojos tratando de que las lágrimas no hicieran su trabajo; de igual manera dos lágrimas cayeron dejando un camino cálido por sus mejillas, apretó los labios y siguió caminando a paso duro a pesar que estaba hecho trizas por dentro.

Kagome lo vio salir por la puerta aún en shock, sin aguantarse sus lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos comenzando una gruesa cascada por sus mejillas, no podía... ya no..., lo había perdido... lo había perdido...

Ahogó un sollozo y toda aquella agonía que había aguantado toda la semana estaba cayendo a rienda suelta en aquella ocasión. Ya no lo tenía, ni siquiera como amigo y eso había dolido más de lo que había experimentado jamás.

 **-o-**

Inuyasha tomó un último sorbo de su café y dejó la taza apoyada en la mesa, era tarde ya y tenía insomnio. Hizo una mueca, estaba amargo pero era lo más que necesitaba en aquel momento. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde. Había sido demasiado duro, pero lo hacía por él y también por ella. Después de haberlo pensado demasiado había llegado a la conclusión de que Kagome jamás lo vería con los ojos que una mujer ve a un hombre, siempre lo vería igual que a un hermano. Y eso lo molestaba, así que trató de no pensar en eso. Un relámpago iluminó la sala desde el ventanal, la temporada lluviosa había comenzado al igual que el mortal frío. Tenía puesta una polera de lana y unos largos pantalones negros, hacía frío afuera y ni quería pensar en salir. Un ruidoso trueno sonó y un rayo partió el negro cielo. Hizo una mueca, Kagome le temía a las tormentas, suspiró al recordarla de nuevo, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

El timbre sonó y él miró extrañado el reloj de pared, eran la una de la madrugada, ¿quien rayos llamaría a esa hora?. Con cautela caminó hasta la puerta mientras el timbre volvía a sonar, bien, si eran ladrones se defendería con el bate que estaba detrás de la puerta, aunque dudaba que los ladrones fueran a tocar a su puerta. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y antes de que el timbre volviera a sonar la figura pequeña y empapada de Kagome estaba frente a él. Abrió los ojos como platos, estaba vestida tal y como la había visto en la tarde, empapada de la punta de cabeza hasta sus pies, totalmente mojada. Sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su nariz y dudaba de que fuera a causa del frío. Rápidamente tiró de ella hacia adentro del apartamento y la tomó de los brazos de forma brusca, estaba temblando.

—¡Kagome, ¿que mierda haces aquí a esta hora?, estas congelada! –exclamó molesto pero sus ojos marrones estaban enfocados en él sin contestar. Eso lo hizo molestarse más. –¡Contestame ni...!

No terminó, ella lo agarró con fuerza de su polera y lo besó. Junto sus helados labios con los cálidos de Inuyasha quien abrió sus ojos de forma brusca sin saber bien que hacer. Kagome se alzó de puntillas y lo rodeó con ambos brazos del cuello dejándolo sin escapatoria. Inuyasha no soportó mucho tiempo sin reaccionar, la rodeó con los brazos por la húmeda espalda y correspondió con vehemencia el beso furtivo que ella había empezado. Sus labios expertos calentaron los dóciles de Kagome quien correspondió con la misma pasión que él había empleado. No le importaba nada, ni la tormenta, ni que había casi corrido hasta allí, ni todas las ideas tontas que se había hecho para no ir allí, no se arrepentía y no estaba para nada insatisfecha con el resultado. Kagome enredo sus finos dedos en la cabellera negra de Inuyasha quien metió una vez más sus manos bajo la mojada camiseta de ella. La lengua masculina buscó la femenina quien lo sorprendió ante la invasión que recibió de esta. Kagome empezó a besarlo de forma más despacio cuando él redujo la pasión, su respiración agitada y sus ojos cerrados hicieron que el beso terminara sólo con un simple roce de ellos. Inuyasha fue el primero en abrir los ojos admirando la relajación de ella en sus brazos que estaban alrededor de su cintura. Apoyo su frente junto a la de ella y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Que es lo que ha pasado? –preguntó agitado con los ojos cerrados.

—No quiero perderte. –susurró ella al instante abriendo los ojos enfocándolos en los dorados de él. –No ahora que sé que estoy enamorada de ti.

Él la miró de forma profunda sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchando. Kagome tenía un brillo profundo en los ojos y sonreía de forma tímida, hasta podía ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas

—¿Enamorada de mi? –preguntó incrédulo. –, ¿tu estas...? –siguió inseguro.

La vio asentir.

—Yo, bueno no quería perder tu... tu amistad. –empezó a explicar viendo como él escuchaba cada palabra con atención, eso la hizo enrojecer. –Cuando tu..., me confesaste tus sentimientos era verdad que no tenía el mismo afecto que tu a mi. –aseguró pero el pudo escuchar el leve _"creo"_ en esa frase. –Nunca había experimentado cosas así y pensar que tu algún día te cansarías de mi y nos separaríamos destrozando la hermosa amistad que tenemos, me llenaba de miedo y... –se mordió el labio haciendo una pausa que pra Inuyasha se le hizo eterna. –siento haber tardado tanto.

Él sonrió corriendo su mojado flequillo.

—Te tardaste. –aseguró él con una sonrisa. –Pero sabía que no te era indiferente. –sonrió con felicidad a lo que ella correspondió. –Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ella sonrió sabiendo que el quería aligerar el ambiente.

—Te amo. –le confesó haciendo que Inuyasha quedara estático en él lugar.

—Dilo de nuevo. –pidió en un susurro.

—Te amo. Te amo demasia...

Esta vez fue él quien no la dejó terminar y la besó de forma intensa. Kagome correspondió una vez más con la misma intensidad. Cuando había llegado a su apartamento oscuro después de que Inuyasha la abandonara en la cafetería había pensado en todas las cosas que no le había dicho. Todo lo que había hablado con Kikyo, todo lo que le había aconsejado para que le confesara sus sentimientos nada había servido cuando el había roto todo lazo con ella. Su mundo había quedado en la nada y ella en una especie de limbo, habia llegado a una simple y corta solución, ir hasta él y decirle que sentía las malditas mariposas en el estómago y que lo amaba demasiado. Claro que su coraje no iba a durar hasta la mañana siguiente. Así que había hecho lo más inconsciente que había pensado jamás. Salió en medio de la tormenta, corriendo por las calles hasta el apartamento del pelinegro al cual amaba. Sonrió entre el beso y él estiró su labio inferior.

—¿De que te ríes? –preguntó él enfocando una vez más su mirada en la de ella.

—Hemos cambiado los papeles. –musitó despacio aún con los ojos cerrados. –Ya habíamos pasado por esto.

—Si, –dijo él rozando sus labios. –pero era yo él de la lluvia y las declaraciones. –rió con ella.

Los besos empezaron una vez más pero las caricias osadas tomaron otra dirección. Las manos masculinas acariciaron la espalda de ella bajando hasta las piernas de donde las levantó y ella rió enganchando sus brazos en su cuello sin dejar de besarlo. Su primera vez sería con el amor de su vida y eso la hacia feliz.

Una caricia.

Las inexpertas manos de Kagome recorrieron el perfecto cuerpo de él sacando escalofríos del mismo.

Un beso.

Los mojados besos en su cuello grabados en su piel que sabía bien que ella no olvidaría.

Un solo sentimiento.

Inuyasha acarició y besó cada parte se su cuerpo sacando gemidos suaves seguidos de jadeos. La noche había sido mágica a pesar de la tormenta fuera. El frío había sido aplacado por el calor de su amor en la habitación, el éxtasis había llevado a Kagome a la cumbre de desconocidas montañas de placer para ella. Los besos grabados a fuego en su cuerpo habían hecho que la noche fuera más que maravillosa.

Los susurros de las palabras de amor habían quedado de más, estaba con él y él con ella. Y era todo lo que ambos necesitaban y aún más.

 **Fin.**

 **Lunes tres de diciembre.**


End file.
